


Hunger

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Want [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Impossible to resist.
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Want [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864612





	Hunger

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the fourth is a non-sequential and unrelated series. Aside from their leading players and their general theme, the stories are completely separate. This, along with the other three in the set, can be blamed on Cheyne; in fact they _should_ be blamed on her. Tsk, tsk, go to Mariska's room, Cheyne!  
  


**Hunger**

  
**By The Raven**

It had been an extraordinarily difficult week, everyone had been working double shifts, and personnel had been on loan to other shifts, thus throwing everyone's biological clocks into mayhem.

So it felt good to just sit, sip on some iced mineral water and allow the ache to seep out of her bones.

Sara Sidle interrupted her internal musings as other members of the Crime Lab started to trickle into the small and intimate dance club-cum-bar.

It was Las Vegas, small clubs and not so small clubs, were open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year.

There had been a casual agreement that as many as possible would try to come to this place to catch up, before they wandered home to rest and do whatever they did during their downtime.

Since the tight-knit team had been broken up into two shifts, they had made a concentrated effort to regroup, even for a few minutes at a time, at least once a week.

The camaraderie of years of working together, was not so easily broken or disrupted, regardless of what their superiors would have liked to think.

Surrounded by her colleagues, Sara mused about how these people were in truth her friends. It was the weekend and everyone was in a hurry to have their drink or laugh and then go about their business, but true to tradition, everyone had managed to show up, if only for a few minutes.

Sara had mostly withdrawn and watched as the group interacted, exchanged stories and laughed together. It was nice and it helped chase some of her internal demons away briefly.

So it was with some surprise, that having excused herself only minutes before, to go to the restroom, Sara came back to an empty table.

Well almost empty table.

Sofia Curtis, the black sheep of the Crime Lab, was still seated, nursing what looked like iced tea. Caught somewhat off-guard, Sara came to a pause in front of the table and looked around with a slight frown creasing her brows.

"They all had to leave, and since I did not, I offered to stay to let you know. You know, I am not such bad company, why don't you sit for a while and finish your water, maybe we could talk, or not." The slight accent in Sofia's low pitched alto, caused Sara's nerves to jump slightly as she considered her options.

Deciding to at least try to be an adult about things, Sara sighed minutely and sat down, facing Sofia and making a conscious decision to at least make an effort.

Unnerved and slightly suspicious of the blonde CSI, Sara was also self aware enough to know that she was infatuated with the other woman, something which was normally not an issue, as they were rarely alone together.

And now this.

As if sensing her discomfort, Sofia smiled slightly and waved for a server.

"I bet they have peanuts or something, we can order some junk food and then we'll have something to do, rather than merely sit here uncomfortably. What do you say?" The low alto caressed Sara's senses and the brunette woman felt herself nod mutely, despite herself.

As the server scurried off with Sofia's order, the blonde woman turned back to Sara and smiled again, before speaking.

"Have you got any plans for the weekend?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Sara could not help but ponder if there was an ulterior motive to the question.

Deciding that she was getting ahead of herself, Sara shrugged noncommittally and shook her head.

The action earned her another smile from Sofia, before their chips and salsa was delivered and the two women munched for a while in a relatively comfortable silence.

After a short while, Sara found herself focusing on Sofia's hands and mouth. Seeming unable to control herself as she watched the other woman suck a dab of salsa off a fingertip, the action so innocent, yet evoking not very innocent thoughts in Sara's mind.

Shaking herself free of the thought, Sara focused instead on the music that the DJ was playing. It seemed nice, Sara noted ruefully, as her tired and distracted brain tried to calculate the last time she had been on a date, or had been out dancing. It seemed to be a very long time ago.

"Want to dance?" The question came out of the blue, making Sara choke slightly on her chip as she turned her gaze back to Sofia.

"What?" Sara heard herself ask, rather abruptly.

"I said, do you want to dance?" There seemed to be a slight challenge in Sofia's voice, posture and eyes.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Sara analyzed her options in a heartbeat, realising that the other woman fully expected her to say no, or somehow beg off.

"Sure!" Sara said, forcing a confidence that she did not really feel into her voice, and then seeing with a slight feeling of triumph Sofia's impassive, but sensual mask slip ever so slightly.

_Score one for Sara._

The brunette CSI mused as they stood up and made their way to the dance floor single file.

* * *

As Sara followed Sofia to the dance floor, she observed the blonde woman walk over to the DJ and apparently make some requests.

Though it was still early, the dance floor was well populated, something which was a relief for Sara, as she was feeling a little uncertain of herself and did not wish to be on display, at least not yet.

Unable to identify the music or the artist that had started to blast from the sound system, Sara was however, enthralled, liking the way it sounded, and feeling even more tension drain from her shoulders at the idea of allowing herself to do something as whimsical as dance at a club with a woman she barely knew.

Jumping only slightly when she felt Sofia's hand on her back, Sara turned and smiled at the blonde woman and allowed herself to be led deep into the centre of dance floor, her smile broadening as she walked, already feeling the beat of the music in her blood.

Feeling the floor pound beneath her feet, Sara felt her heartbeat start to beat in tandem to the music and then shaking herself free of all errant thought, the brunette CSI focused fully on the moment and the woman before her.

Sofia was moving, slightly, obviously keeping time with her movements and waiting for Sara to react more visibly to the music. Suddenly self conscious, despite herself, Sara shrugged slightly and smiled.

Willing herself to relax, she watched Sofia pick up on her intent and start to move some more and as the music threaded its way into Sara's body, essentially forcing her to move or leave, Sara watched the transformation occur in the blonde woman before her.

Suddenly, Sofia seemed to become part of the music, her body moving, each part seeming to keep a different rhythm and a few seconds later, the other woman came to dance within touching distance of Sara and though the brunette woman could not hear what Sofia yelled out, she read the blonde woman's lips with ease.

"Dance!" The lush mouth formed the single word.

Shaking off the last of her lassitude, Sara smiled and begun to move to the music, enjoying herself even though she did feel somewhat awkward at first.

Sara knew how to dance, was at ease with dancing, had even studied dance.

It was just that she had not been dancing in a while and the last time she had been dancing, she had not been accompanied by a woman as lush and as sensual as Sofia Curtis.

Slapping aside her mental cobwebs, Sara relaxed and allowed the music to take her, feeling the tensions and fatigue of the past few weeks melt out of her body as her world became one of sound, sensation and Sofia.

* * *

Sara was riveted as she watched Sofia move, thanking whatever fates that her own body was more than capable of keeping time and keeping pace, even if her mind was totally distracted.

Sofia seemed to be dancing with the music, almost like it was a dance partner, a partner that only the blonde woman could see.

As the song changed, the tempo became slower, but that did not slow Sofia down. Her body followed the beat perfectly, and her movements became more languid and lush, seeming to scream to Sara that she should 'come hither', and Sara found that fighting to maintain control of herself and the impulses that were starting to run riot inside of her being.

The temptation was strong, and with it came the desire to grab Sofia. Sara wanted to be the blonde woman's dance partner.

As the music changed, yet again; the blonde CSI seemed to glow as sweat and heat gathered on her skin, and despite herself, Sara was completely enraptured.

The infatuation, that had been simmering under the surface of her awareness had suddenly bounced to the forefront of her mind and it was driving her to delicious distraction.

Feeling her hands burn and unable to resist any longer, Sara moved her own gyrating body closer to the flame that was Sofia and seeming cue, blue eyes opened and looked directly into her's, a heartbeat passed and in that moment, something, some communication was passed between them.

Sofia flowed towards her, close enough now that Sara could feel the heat of her body, scorching her, burning her, making her hot. Sara could pick up the scent of the blonde woman's sweat, perfume, essence, even in the crowded space.

It was too much. It was too little.

How much time had passed since they had started to dance?

Five minutes? Five years?

The music changed and the song that came on, pounded its way via Sara's ears, feet, heart, right into her loins.

The beat, the tempo, the rhythm, was sex itself.

Before Sara could even react, Sofia had moved right into her space and as the blonde woman danced, Sara could see the sweat on her upper lip, asking, demanding to be licked off. A few more seconds passed and then Sofia was touching her, their bodies now flush, requiring that they dance in tandem, in unison, as one being.

Hot breath was tickling her ear as Sofia rested her head on Sara's shoulder, as her hands slid up Sara's back, leaving trails of flame as they burned their way into a pounding ache that was focused on Sara's lower abdomen, but which radiated outwards, making the brunette breathless with want.

No longer even pretending to be able to control herself, Sara crushed Sofia to her, easily keeping up with her dance, but completely unable to keep up with her body's responses to it.

Her hands slid over perfect hips to a rounded ass and as if they had a life of their own, she squeezed gently just as she felt Sofia kiss the side of her neck.

Moaning aloud now, Sara pulled the blonde woman to face her and stared into eyes that were shrouded with a dark shade of desire that made Sara forget to breathe and when Sofia ground down onto Sara's thigh, in a remarkable display of flexibility and sensuality, Sara lost control.

Uncaring of anything else and knowing that the likelihood of anyone who knew them, being here in this club, at this time, she brought her mouth to Sofia's and kissed the blonde woman with a passionate, openmouthed kiss.

The response was instant, Sofia wrapped a leg around her and relying on Sara's strength to hold them up for a moment, kissed the brunette back like her life depended on it. Sara was impressed that the blonde was still dancing as she felt herself become completely overwhelmed by the intensity and passion of Sofia's kiss.

It would not take much more for them to lose control completely and with what little brain functions Sara had left, she knew they would somehow need to find somewhere to go, somehow, soon.

A sharp pain-pleasure in her tongue, brought her focus back to the desire drugged eyes of the blonde woman, and as Sara realised that Sofia had bit her tongue, she felt her libido go into overdrive.

Yes, they had to find somewhere, quickly.

The song was winding down and Sofia was now leaning against her, breathing hard, with the tips of her fingers down the back of Sara's low-rise jeans. The brunette could practically taste Sofia's want and it was making Sara feel wild.

"Come on." Sara heard herself whisper into Sofia's ear, as she peeled the molten heat of the other woman's body from her own overheated one and started to lead her out of the club, not really knowing where she was leading the blonde woman, but knowing that at this point, she did not care, as long as it offered even a modicum of privacy.

* * *

As they hit the bright and stifling streets of Las Vegas, the shock brought both women to a stop. In a desire induced daze, Sara tried to focus on her surroundings, trying to remember where she had parked her car.

"Come on." She said in a low voice to Sofia, as she tugged on her sleeve once bringing the other woman's attention back to her.

Moving quickly, the two women dodged and weaved the throng of people and quickly found themselves standing outside of Sara's car while the brunette CSI fumbled with her keys and as she felt a bolt of excitement travel up her spine; it made her drop her keys.

Clenching her hands into fists, Sara took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt hands slide up her back and wrap around her. Turning slowly, she looked directly into Sofia's eyes and immediately, her self control was lost.

Pulling the blonde woman to herself, Sara kissed her, aggressively, demandingly, with her whole person and all of her passion, before pulling away abruptly.

Sofia reached for her but Sara dodged the questing hands and shook her head.

"If you touch me, I will have you here, right now, against the car." Barely recognising her own voice, Sara bent quickly to grab her keys and turned to unlock the door, this time her movements steady and sure, even though inside of her body, her blood was howling.

Spurned on by Sara's statement, Sofia made a beeline to the passenger side door and in a few moments, the two women were pulling out of the parking space and pulling into traffic.

Sara tried to think of where to bring them, but her thoughts would not go any further than the woman sitting beside her and how she could barely resist the urge to reach over and pull Sofia into her lap and kiss her until the other woman could not remember her name. It was wrecking havoc with her ability to think about anything else.

Sara gripped the steering wheel of the car in a white knuckled grip as she tried to consider of her options, but any chance she might have had to do so, was blown out of the water when she felt, rather than saw Sofia lean closer to her.

"Just drive." Sofia said in a voice that made Sara shiver.

Nodding slightly, the brunette CSI did just that, she drove, deciding that fate would decide where they ended up and when they ended up there.

Driving aggressively, using her training to the best advantage, Sara quickly cleared the city limits, despite the heavy traffic and her distraction.

Driving without a goal was unusual for her, but then again, the whole morning had been unusual for her. To say the least.

As she drove, she became aware of the intense scrutiny that the blonde CSI was giving her and found that her temperature was rising under the weight of Sofia's blue eyes. It was delicious, breathtaking and had Sara scanning for a place to pull over, where they could hope to have even a modicum of privacy.

At this point, she did not care if they were in a car, all she wanted was to get her hands on Sofia.

As if on demand, Sara felt Sofia touch her, lightly on the upper arm, a seeming innocent caress that almost made her swerve off the road.

_You gotta stay in control, Sara. Wrecking a car is not hot._

Focusing intently, Sara continued to analyze her body's responses to Sofia's continuing touch. The other woman was gently rubbing Sara's upper arm, her body now in much closer proximity and Sara flared her nostrils at the subtle scent that was reaching her.

_Sofia._

The thought, sent a shiver down Sara's body, but when the woman in question laid her hand on the brunette's leg, that shiver became a tremor.

_Oh. My. God._

That hot palm on her thigh, those fingers within touching distance of her aching centre. It was an overload for Sara's senses and she found that she had to clench her teeth in order to retain the focus that the road and the car demanded of her.

When she felt Sofia's mouth near her ear, Sara lost the ability to breathe for several moments as her body reacted to the proximity and sensation.

"Sara." Sofia whispered into Her ear, her tone so low, that Sara was certain it had dipped into the Tenor register.

"Sara, I want you." Sofia whispered again, this time punctuating her statement with a kiss to the sensitive skin behind the brunette's ear, while her hand kneaded Sara's thigh muscles.

The sensations and the blood boiling in her body, combined with the need to stay in control of the car, with the need to keep her eyes open, the fact that she could not turn her head and kiss Sofia, were making Sara pant with exertion and arousal.

It was far too much, it would never enough.

Mindlessly driving now, not caring about anything, just so long as Sofia did not stop what she was doing, Sara shifted slightly in her seat, her body begging for something, for Sofia.

It was exhilarating to be so aroused, yet to not really be able to anything about it except wait , and hope.

Sofia was now gently sucking her earlobe and making love to the side of Sara's neck, as her hand crept higher, massaging, gripping, kneading.

"I am so turned on; seeing you driving, touching you, is making me crazy." The hot voice whispered into Sara's ear as a nimble hand found the buckle of the brunette's belt.

Sara was, by now, breathing heavily through her mouth, her grip on the steering wheel akin to that of a vice. Her mind focused on the road, the traffic, the car, as her body focused on Sofia, on not stamping down on the gas pedal, on just how wet she was, on how incredibly turned on she was.

Moaning aloud as Sofia released her belt buckle and started to work on the buttons of her jeans, Sara felt Sofia brace herself carefully, amazed that she was able to perceive so much, despite everything that was going on.

Lush lips kissed the side of her mouth as an agile hand made its way into Sara's pants, flowing over her, moving to her bare thigh and kneading it, caressing it, torturing her.

Sofia's breathing had become shallow gasps by now, and the knowledge of how turned on the blonde woman was by touching her, made Sara feel savagely wild inside.

Sara had a sudden crazy feeling that she was going to come without any further stimulation, she was so on edge, so incredibly aroused. The idea caused a groan to escape from her mouth, completely beyond any control she might have had.

Sofia responded immediately to the sound, sliding her hand up Sara's bare thigh, resting it on the edge of her underwear, which caused Sara to jump minutely as she fought her body for control.

Those coveted lips came close to her ear again and Sofia whispered again into the delicate shell, her breath making Sara shiver and gasp.

"I could come, just from watching you right now, Sara." The bedroom voice purred over Sara's id, causing it to rear up and roar.

Amidst the distraction, Sara felt Sofia move past the barrier of her panties and slide her hand over her and then slip her fingers into the brunette's hot, molten, aching centre. Sara moaned loudly, her body shaking as the welcome exploration begun, as Sofia matched her questing, gently trusting fingers with that of her tongue on the side of Sara's neck.

The dual sensations, the previous intense stimulation, the current situation, the need to remain in control, the need to lose control made Sara begin to keen slightly. She was so close to orgasm she could taste it, feel it and she knew it was going to be mind-blowing.

Preparing herself, she focused on the road, trying to keep her mind focused, trying to grind herself onto the blonde woman's hand, making sure her foot was steady on the gas pedal, that it was ready for the brake pedal.

Then, her climax was upon her, shaking her foundations, blowing her mind, shocking her, pleasing her, filling her with a pleasure so intense, that it was previously unknown.

It was exquisite, frightening, fantastic.

The car maintained its steady speed and its steady course while Sara gradually felt the waves of pleasure pass, as Sofia was panting, whispering into her ear, telling her how incredible and how beautiful she was.

Unable to respond in any way, Sara kept driving, sensing rather than feeling Sofia remove her hand, refasten her jeans and belt, seeing her slide one of those torturous fingers into that luscious mouth.

Overwhelmed by feeling, by the sensations still careening around in her body, Sara took a deep steadying breath. It truly had been a most incredible morning.

Seeing something ahead, Sara made a split second decision, brining the car to the centre lane and the prepared to turn off the road, quickly pulling into a rest area and stopping the car.

Shifting the car into neutral, and securing the emergency break, then almost absently flipping the auto-lock for the doors, before she turned the key in the ignition.

Silence.

Turning to the blonde woman beside her as she unbuckled her seat belt, Sara looked at Sofia. The other woman looked wild, untamable; and Sara wanted to ravish her.

Reaching for the object of her newfound desires, Sara said a small prayer up to whoever was listening, that he rest area would remain deserted at least for a little while longer. The brunette CSI did not think that she could handle any more delays.

**The End** ****


End file.
